


Fire in the Bedroom

by SmartCoffee



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartCoffee/pseuds/SmartCoffee
Summary: Things get crazy dangerous in Jean and Scott's bedroom.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers





	1. Chapter 1

They'd been running intense missions all week. Jean and Scott were battered and bruised. They finally had a chance to get some rest. It was just a nice, normal night and felt so good.

WEEE-OOO. WEEE-OOO. WEEE-OOO. 

Why is the smoke detector going off? It was just the two of them. Jean woke up first and started freaking out. The nightstand on Scott's side was ENGULFED IN FLAMES.

SCOTT!! WAKE UP!

She wanted to shake him but didn't want to get closer to the flames. She carefully aimed a ray of telekinetic energy at his chest.

"Ohmigod. Am I dying? What the heck is going on?" said Scott.

So it turns out, Scott had been experimenting with absinthe. He thought he might have really cool dreams if he drank some right before bed. Here's the thing about absinthe. The most recent peer-reviewed research says that absinthe doesn't make you hallucinate, see the May 2006 issue of Substance Abuse Treatment, Prevention, and Policy. But absinthe can have an alcohol content of 74%, and down where I come from they call booze that strong either 'everclear' or 'rocket fuel.' So a bottle of 74% pure alcohol was sitting on the nightstand of a mutant who shoots lasers from his eyeballs. 

Just to wrap things up with a nice, neat bow - Jean and Scott have a new set of bedroom furniture that doesn't contain wood. Scott's in a 12-step program and at the part about making amends. Jean isn't quite looking for a divorce lawyer but she seems to be watching a lot of movies starring Brad Pitt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one

“Scott! How do we not have home insurance? There is a damn flamethrower between your forehead and your nose. Never again!” is what Jean said.


End file.
